brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:MilesRS777
Thanks a lot! That really means a lot to me! :D --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 20:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game DLC Sorry, I have not done that yet. I will now though. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 15:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy oh.. well good luck :D --Marty Mcoy Re:Good Luck Thank You :) Thatstinkyguy (talk) 16:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy I feel sad that I don't want to be a Brickipedian--Marty Mcoy Why? Thatstinkyguy (talk) 18:58, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy You wouldn't really understand--Marty mcoy hey guys what should I add to LEGO dimensions 2 Master Vortechs revenge? let me know! Ill need help with My very first custom! celebration for making my very first custom!!!!!!--Marty mcoy Which custom do you want me to delete? Please link. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 22:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm not making any custom minifigures until I get a new computer so you'll have to wait a while. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 22:43, June 20, 2016 (UTC) So now, I don't have to wait anymore? martin mcfly (talk) 09:09, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure.--Toa Matau 16:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok b0ss --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 18:48, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad to see you made the custom earlier! So far it looks awesome! --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 20:58, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey can i make episode 4 in the Bricks Files plz-(TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 02:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC)) So for episode 4 i feel like maybe we should split it into 2 parts because i dont want to ruin the final boss battle with Vikor but i have plans for my character but maybe we can work it all into one episode (TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 03:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC)) Marty i am so sorry i didnt get episode 4 done today after camp i had my music lesson then i went to the movies with my girlfriend so i just got home and im really tired i cant work on it today sorry (TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 05:38, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) Yes You Can Marty mcoy you can join in yes you can Marty mcoy you can join my game Billionair1000 (talk) 11:38, July 30, 2016 (UTC) No Ploblem Marty Billionair1000 (talk) 11:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks For Letting me in your Game Billionair1000 (talk) 11:50, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Y Added Your suit Billionair1000 (talk) 12:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Billionair1000 (talk) 09:49, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I'm just saying hi so what weapons on rumble car could you join chat Billionair1000 (talk) 09:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Maryy bud. This is GameTime. I can't believe I'm in your Brick Files custom. Thank you for that, man. Just one question, why a dog? (Not mad or anything, just curious) Rest in peace...until you return August 8th. --LBTB3 (talk) 13:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Some Ideas Ahoy Mart, can I please appear as Agent 017 for the final battle in (in Timon voice): the Grand finale? Back Heya! We're cool man! --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 11:54, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I can't answer you on LMMCU chat or through messages. You blocked me :( --Hot-Clara (talk) 19:10, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Come on this wiki's chat if you can --Hot-Clara (talk) 12:26, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Toa He left!!?? Why? I thought everyone loved and cherished him being in this community? --Ninja of Fire (talk) 14:02, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Question Can I be in Brick Files? Trigger Happy the Gremlin (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Marty Sorry if you get banned on LD wiki soon. I blatantly said my age and X banned me, so i told him you were underage too. Sorry. Cipher